villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
NaOnka Mixon
NaOnka was put on the La Flor tribe, originally consisting of players between the ages of 30 below. NaOnka felt that she was better off with the older players because she depicted herself as the most mature person on her tribe. NaOnka quickly because friends with Brenda and Sash but also became enemies of Fabio and Kelly B, openly saying that she didn't like either of them. In fact, NaOnka even wrestled Kelly B. just for a clue to the hidden immunity idol, feeling no sympathy for her. Despite her bad attitude, NaOnka was protected by her alliance of Chase, Sash, Brenda, and Purple Kelly. NaOnka, along with Chase, Alina, and Benry, was tranferred to Espada. NaOnka had abreak down and wanted to quit, but Chase talked her out of it, saying he felt that way when his dad died, but he still felt like he was able to move on. That break down nearly got NaOnka voted off, but thanks to Tyrone coming off as unpopular to the younger players, NaOnka was spared and Tyrone was voted off. NaOnka also had a hand at voting Yve off at day 15, when Yve told her and Alina why she should stay, although Alina and NaOnka knew that those were also reasons why she shouldn't stay so Yve was voted off. NaOnka targeted Alina after Yve left, but since Espada won immunity on Day 18, her plans to to wait. When tribes merged in Day 19, NaOnka and Brenda told each other what happened in each respective tribe. NaOnka was mad when everyone got mroe food than her so she stole some cooking supplies and flower to get back at everyone, only to drag Alina into it and then get caught, putting a target on NaOnka's back. But NaOnka was able to transfer the heat to Alina, which resulted in Alina getting voted off in Day 21. In Episode 9, Marty made a plan to feign a vote for NaOnka and blindside Jane to flush out NaOnka's idol, but it didn't work as NaOnka didn't feel threatened and Marty was voted off. The alliance NaOnka and Brenda established crumbeld when Holly told NaOnka that Brenda was in control, so NaOnka got Fabio into the blindside Brenda plan and even went along with it, saying she wanted to win not make friends. Brenda went against NaOnka, but Brenda was still voted off. On Day 28, it began to rain hard once again, so after the reward challenge, NaOnka asked if she could quit, but Jeff told her that she'd have to wait until tonight's tribal council if she still wanted to quit. Even though she was going to quit, NaOnka still went on reward, which upset everyone, especially Holly and Benry. At Tribal Council, despite the other remaining 7 (except Sash) and even Jeff supplying reasons why she shouldn't quit, NaOnka still quit, finishing in 9th place and becoming the 4th member of the jury. NaOnka voted for Fabio to win at the final tribal council, which helped Fabio become the sole survivor. At the reunion show, NaOnka's mom proved that she does act like NaOnka and she's proud of her. Jeff also referred to NaOnka as this season's villain and when he was going to announce the Sprint Player of the Season award, he said NaOnka wasn't even in the running.﻿ Category:Greedy Category:Female Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Cowards